Weakness
by RandomWarning
Summary: It's pouring rain outside when Sokka awakes. He looks around and finds his traveling companion is nowhere to be found. Wherever did she go?...Tokka.


**_Okay, basically, this is based off of a random dream that I had. I'm not sure how I have these dreams...I just, kinda, DO. Yeah...enjoy!!_**

**_And again, thanks to my Waterbending beta, LadyBaSingSe. Lots of love from Toph!! ^^_**

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except for the idea...but everything else belongs to Bryke. The characters and everything are allllll theirs. Otherwise, things would be WAY different in my world._

**Weakness**

Sokka awoke to the sound of rain pouring outside around his tent. He growled, then rolled back over, hoping to fall back asleep. However, his wishes weren't answered. Outside, the rain started to pour harder and lightning started to flash. Sokka yawned, then peered outside of his tent.

Just as he expected, the storm was coming down in torrents. Lightning flashed briefly and illuminated an earth tent a few feet away from him. Sokka decided to go over and check on his companion. He stepped out of his tent and was immediately drenched in water from head to toe. Sokka cautiously made his way over to the young Earthbender's tent and peered inside.

However, Toph was nowhere to be found. She and Sokka were traveling to Ba Sing Se to visit his sister and eventual brother-in-law, Avatar Aang. Sokka had traveled to Gaoling, after his unfortunate trip to Kyoshi Island, to see if Toph would come along. As expected, the young girl agreed immediately. Three years after the war and they were still traveling together.

Lately, the warrior found himself growing ever closer to the former Blind Bandit. While in Kyoshi, Suki had broken it off with him; the distance was too much for her. The realization was quite a blow to Sokka, so he found solace and comfort in spending time with his best friend, Toph. He thought it would take time to get over the Kyoshi Warrior; however, it took no time at all. Once with Toph, Suki was all but forgotten.

Day by day, the two seemed to get closer, and Sokka could tell. He wasn't sure if Toph was aware of this, but he was. The instances were subtle. Such as, sitting closer together, light, almost accidental touches, and more time spent together. Sokka couldn't decide if it was a good or a bad thing, but he wanted to say it was good.

Sokka stepped away from the earth tent, still soaking wet, and looked around. Toph couldn't have gone far. There weren't many places that she could go. There was another flash of lightning, and Sokka could see a clear trail heading straight for the woods. The shuffling through the mud started to get more jumbled and spaced out, and Sokka started to fear the worst.

Worry and adrenaline piqued, he started to run through the woods. Disregarding the trail, Sokka ran through the woods, pushing aside branches and bushes, not knowing where he was going. The rain started to let up a little when Sokka finally stopped. Soaking wet and tired, he sat down on the ground. Sokka looked around and found himself completely lost.

He sighed, ran his hand through his now disheveled hair once, and got back up. Not but a minute later, he heard rustling behind him. Sokka spun around and put his hand to his waist only to realize his sword wasn't there. He cursed himself mentally and poised himself, ready for an attack, only to find none came. Sokka took a tentative step forward and heard more silent noises.

Sokka burst through the underbrush and kept running until he came to a clearing lined with trees.

He looked around and called out softly, "Toph?" No reply. "Toph?" he said, louder this time. Sokka took a few steps forward and was immediately bombarded with rocks. One hit him square in the chest, knocking the breath out of him. Sokka stood perfectly still and waited for the next lightning strike. When it hit, he quickly looked around and saw a form huddled underneath a tree a couple feet away from him.

Sokka cautiously walked forward and was but inches away when the figure snapped its head up and tackled him. Sokka cried out and wrestled with the person for a few minutes. Finally, he managed to pin his attacker to the tree. From what Sokka could glean, both were tired and drenched from the rain. He waited for the next lightning strike, so he could identify his attacker. When it hit, the light illuminated the figure's familiar pale jade eyes.

"Toph?" Sokka whispered. Toph relaxed visibly and sighed.

"Sokka?" she answered. Sokka sighed with relief and let her go, only to have her stumble forward. He caught her and helped her upright. "Thanks," she whispered, a blush beginning to tint her cheeks.

Sokka nodded and asked, "Why'd you leave your tent? It's pouring out here."

Toph crossed her arms and answered, "None of your business. Besides, I could ask you the same thing, Snoozles."

She emphasized her point by jabbing a finger to his chest.

"I was looking for you Toph!" Sokka said, throwing his arms up in exasperation. Toph sighed and hung her head.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry." She spoke in a mumble with her last sentence. Sokka's eyes went wide in surprise. Never once in the four years he had known her, had he ever heard Toph apologize. Let alone to him.

"It's okay, Toph. Really." Sokka said and helped her back down onto the ground from the tree root she was standing on. As soon as her feet made contact, Toph huddled into herself and refused to move. Worried, Sokka moved closer to her. "Toph? What's wrong?"

Instead of answering, she buried her face into his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist. Surprised, Sokka simply held her close. A few minutes later, Toph let go and moved out of his embrace. She turned away from him, to hide her embarrassment.

"It's a weakness I have, okay? Whenever it rains, especially really hard like this, I can't see properly. That's why I ran off." She explained to him.

"So you were scared?" Sokka asked.

Toph spun around and yelled, "I wasn't scared! And if you ever tell anyone about this, you're dead. Hear me? Dead."

"Your secret's safe with me," he assured her.

"Good," she nodded and punched him in the arm. Sokka rubbed his arm, out of habit, and smiled.

"Come on," he beckoned, beginning to walk. However, when he looked back, Toph still wasn't moving. Sokka sighed, went over to her, and picked her up bridal style.

"What do you think you're doing, Snoozles?" growled Toph.

"Helping you," he replied curtly.

Toph simply let out a calm breath and snuggled in closer to her source of warmth. "Thanks," came her mumbled voice.

"Anytime." Sokka smiled again once again.


End file.
